


Suits and Ties

by stuffandetcetera



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Art For Bribes, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reaper, Fluff, Grell is the ultimate matchmaker!, Obligatory I wrote this instead of doing something, Romance, added more tags since it was vague, fyi no matching making in this, its an establish relationship what is there to matchmake, its just Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandetcetera/pseuds/stuffandetcetera
Summary: Shinigami we’re destined to work never-ending hours till they're forgiven, a miserable existence in design. But for the two reapers, it couldn’t be happier.
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff & Original Character(s), William T. Spears/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Suits and Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Because our favourite cold reaper doesn't get the attention he deserves.

As one of the few female reapers – and the only one apart of the London Retrieval Division- she prided herself on her strength, confidence, her thorough the efficiency of your work and yet most of all you took pride in your ability to not let your emotions get the better of you. To remain friendly and professional to co-workers as need be and to not allow anything to interrupt your work.

And yet, the one man who could disrupt it all was the very superior who was meant to enforce it, William T. Spears. It’s been almost a year since the two of had started dating and she was still falling ever the more head over heels in love with the icy reaper each day.

She thought the feelings would fade, not go away of course but instead mellow out, and yet each time their chartreuse eyes would meet her cheeks flood as dark as a crimson as they did at the beginning.

He was simply intoxicating, the way he’d smile just for her or his laughter that was so beautiful and rare, leaving her practically beaming in pride that she had managed to get such a sound from him – or the ways he’d silently express his affections for her, always standing by her side, brushing his leg against her own or bumping his hand against her own and smiling down at you as he intertwines his fingers with hers.

Just to know she could see a side of the brunette none else has seen leaves a warmth in her heart, one that instantly outshines the boredom of the paperwork in front of her. The dusted pink on her cheeks and a small smile that even the macabre tales your ink tells couldn’t even wish to smother.

“Thinking about Will ey'?”

The pen she was holding leapt into the air, along with herself as she jumped at the sudden voice. Finally, she broke her gaze from her paperwork to the red-headed across from her, apparently, the knowledge that Grell was just across from her ran away with her fantasising – silly seen as the paperwork she was doing was his after all.

“You’re still smitten with him aren’t you? Honestly, I’m jealous, your relationship is going so well meanwhile dear Bassy won’t even talk to me.”

Her blush only deepened at how easily the fellow reaper read her thoughts, though her rosy lips did curl into a small frown at the mention of Sebastian. She dearly wished Grell could move on and find a man who truly cares for her and actually reciprocates her feelings – yet of course once the fiery red-headed had her sights set on a man, her obsession rarely if ever ended.

However, that was only when she set her sites on what she’d consider a better man, though that usually meant someone who reciprocated her affections even less, causing the reaper to have a string of unrequited loves.

The raven-haired reaper felt for her friend truly, and yet she learnt to know better than to voice these thoughts, she had numerous times in the past and the red-head would angrily dismiss them, leaving a few weeks where the feelings between them were tense at best and heated at worst.

“Do you want me to draw another picture of you and him?”

For now, she did what she could to lift the red reapers spirits, allowing her the fantasy of requited love and roses with her star-crossed demon lover. Perhaps it’s cruel to indulge her in actuality, and to the demon himself, after all, she has no doubts that every drawing leaves Grell gushing at the nose and sprinting to (attempt) leap into the said butler's arms.

“Oh, Alice you would? Darling, you truly are my best-est friend!”

The reaper crushed her in a hug, squeezing any oxygen out of her lungs, but she couldn’t help the crooked smile on her face. It was how they became friends, after all, the red-head stumbling upon her drawing, a look of awe on her face as she gushed at how handsome the drawing was.

The red-head didn’t even care that it was of William, pushing up his glasses in front of a stack of paperwork, looking fairly annoyed as he takes a sip out of a coffee mug.

The subject of the reaper's clingy office affection.

Anything of the so-called 'rivalry' between them, was gone when her eyes alit and when Grell asked for a drawing, Alice agreed.

Since that time, she’s sure she’s drawn artbooks worth of drawings for Grell, whether it be for favours, gifts or on request, sometimes handing them over in exchange for a promise of work, or, other times simply for nothing at all.

It gained her favour of the red-head staggeringly fast, going from heated enemies (as Grell called it, due to her being most definitely aware of Alice’s infatuation with her boss from the beginning) to the dearest of friends.

If she never had stumbled upon Alice’s desk that one day, it’s even possible William and herself never would have gotten together. Grell was the one to really push her to confess - even literally pushing her into William and locking them in a few times – and truly helped her realise her feelings were not just that of co-workers, but that of a woman who simply yearned a man to be her lover.

“Just make sure you focus on your work afterwards. You’ve been slacking lately. Here,” She pulls a notepad out of her desk drawer, ripping out a small section and sliding it across the desk to her, “List what you want in it and I’ll try to do the best I can, just remember the more you have me do, the more work in return. I’m going on break so leave it here when you’re finished with it, alright?”

The red-head nods with vigour, plucking the pen off the floor that Alice had previously thrown in her fit of fear; writing with an enthusiasm that told her that the drawing may just be one of the most extravagant yet.

The black-haired vixen flashed a final smile at the slouched form of her friend and stepped out into the hallway. Running a hand through her short black hair, each of her footfalls leaving a soft click behind her as she headed to the breakroom and finally to William’s office with a grin.

~~~

Alice gently knocked on the door, though with her hands thoroughly full she could only kick a door so softly when she heard the familiar muffled affirmation from inside – her heart warmed into a cotton-like fuzz at the sound - leaning forward to turn the handle with her elbow and push the door open with her hip.

The motion was almost graceful, after all the times of practice, it was almost effortless, though she still held the fear one day she’d lose her grip and coffee filled porcelain would stain the hard-floor below.

Unconsciously, her smile widened when she saw his form, back fully straight and eyes widened in interest, Alice's smile brightening into an affection-filled beam that leaves Will unable to do anything but reciprocate. (If only with a small smile of his own.)

With care, Alice placed a cup of dark coffee beside the sheets sprawled in front of him – then placing a much lighter one in front of herself. Sitting down in the chair opposite him, she pulled out a plastic-wrapped sandwich from her suit pocket and holding it out to the brunette wordlessly – who took it with an albeit sheepish look.

Sometimes, it surprised him how well she knew him, how she was able to tell whether or not he ate – even if she was never in the office in the first place – or how she always added a bit of sugar to his coffee whenever he believed him to be upset. An endearing little way of her’s to tell him to cheer up, whenever she believed he needed it.

Speaking of, he took a long sip of his coffee, smiling at the sweet after-taste it held, no doubt fuelled by his heated venting of her colleague's lack of work and the never-ending abundance he's given because of it.

“You’re in a good mood today.”

He says, voice no longer monotone but holding a lilt of joy and amusement. He always said this, like routine. Though he didn’t believe in expressing emotion much himself, he couldn’t help but marvel how no matter what happened in the day, whenever she came into the office she was smiling.

He couldn’t help but feel joy at the thought she could be smiling because of him.

“I always am, when I see you.”

She responds in turn, another part of the routine – which always leads to red dusting the other reapers cheeks. Her phosphorus eyes twinkling at the sight, a small laugh escaping her at his uncharacteristic fluster.

From here, they’d drink their coffee, Alice talking about her day whilst William eats his food and William talking about his whilst she finished her coffee. William complained of Grell’s lack of work and she cryptically promised a soon change – laughing when he pushed up his glasses in a slight pout when she wouldn’t tell him of her methods.

“I have my ways.”

She simply assured with a laugh, setting her mug to the side and making her way around the dark wood desk. Stopping before William only when their knees touched, smiling evermore when he wraps his arms around her waist and tugs her closer – an unspoken request for her touch and attention. She’d sit in his lap then, eyes softening into overwhelming affection as she admired up close the face of the man she loved so much.

She tugged a glove off her hands with her teeth, a white to his own black, watching in satisfaction as his eyes followed the act with a suggestive look.

Plucking her round spectacles off with her gloved hand, trailing both from the tip brunettes hairline down to the earpiece of his spectacles. Noting the roughness of a small bite mark at the cusp of the piece her bare hand was grasping – one that mirrored the mark on her own – only gently gliding them off the reapers face when his eyes gave silent permission.

Alice placed the pair behind her with delicacy, still unable to see nothing but a blur but still familiar enough to place them down without worry of accidentally dropping them to the floor.

The two leaned forward, their foreheads gently touching in the middle, looking deeply into one another eyes as the world around them was nothing but an inconsequential smudge. He kissed her first, the grip on her hips tightening as her lips chased his, forming a tender, long kiss, sweet but always aware not to go any deeper. Lest they end up unable to resist doing something improper.

The two only stop when William breaks to speak, no longer needing to stop to air since their transformation into Shinigami.

“Don’t you still have paperwork to finish?”

He chastises, though it loses its edge when his face is bathed red and his lips swollen in exertion. She doesn’t attempt to lie, though a part of her wishes she would, so she could stay in William’s arms till their shift ended. But Alice knew that would only end up in overtime and disapproving from William himself, he may be her lover but William was also her superior first.

“Yes.”

She admits, voice slightly rough from misuse and equally as breathless from their kissing, reaching behind her to slip her spectacles onto her face and then sliding his onto his own with the utmost care.

Alice gives him a final kiss on the cheek, a promise to meet later and stands from the comfort of his embrace. Leaving the office with a smile as always.

_Shinigami we’re destined to work never-ending till they're forgiven, a miserable existence. But for the two, it couldn’t be happier._

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't get William out of my head and wrote this silly little thing when I should have been studying. I can't believe there isn't more fan-fiction about him, I mean, who doesn't look the cold-quiet type? But hopefully I'll be able to get some work done now that I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed it, love you guys <3


End file.
